Desafío
by Mayu Urwen
Summary: A Eddy le gusta dar desafíos, más si él no está involucrado. KevEdd, basado en el capítulo donde Eddy tiene que hacer todo lo que Kevin le pida.


**Summary: **A Eddy le gusta dar desafíos, más si él no está involucrado. KevEdd, basado en el capítulo donde Eddy tiene que hacer todo lo que Kevin le pida.

**Disclaimer: **Ed, Edd y Eddy no me pertenecen D8.

* * *

**Desafío**

**.**

Por Mayu Urwen

.

.

— ¿Verdad o reto?

— Eddy, no creo que esto sea una buena idea…

— ¿Verdad o reto? — Repitió con la misma sonrisa pícara, dando a ver que no tenía nada bueno entre sus manos.

—¿Verdad? — Después de todo, Eddy tenías las ideas más descabelladas cuando se las proponía.

— ¡Qué aburrido, Doble D! ¡Reto será!

Edd sólo puso suspirar. Cuando Eddy usaba ese tono de voz, quedaba más que obvio que aunque replicara, no había nada por hacer.

— ¡Si, Doble D! ¡Será divertido! — Exclamó Ed, cuando en realidad estaba pensando en cosas más importantes. Como quesadillas. Las quesadillas eran buenas.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga, Eddy?

— Uhm, no lo sé…—Hizo una mueca dramática, colocándose una mano sobre la cabeza, intentando ver algo interesante alrededor. Vio a cierto pelirrojo adorando a su bicicleta. — ¡Bingo! Escucha Doble D, esto es lo que harás…

Apenas terminó de susurrarle su reto, Edd negó rápidamente con la cabeza, las manos, ¡todo! Sentía sus mejillas rojas a más no poder, no podía hacer eso.

— ¡Oh vamos, Doble D! ¡No seas una gallina!

— ¡Las gallinas son bonitas, Eddy! — Contestó rápidamente Ed, de nuevo con un comentario que no tenía mucho que ver con la situación.

— No soy una gallina, es sólo que lo que me pediste es algo completamente irracional y…

— ¡Gallina, Doble D es una gallina! — Gritó Eddy, haciendo que el mencionado se muriera de vergüenza. Mientras tanto, Ed hacía el ruido de dichas aves por diversión.

—Es de mala educación hacer apuestas involucrando a otros y…

—¡Buena suerte, Shakespeare! — Eddy se aburrió de las excusas que su amigo daba, dándole un empujón hacia el chico de la gorra roja.

—¡Espera, Eddy!

Silencio.

Era lo único que podía haber, Doble D parado a pocos centímetros de Kevin, moviéndose incómodamente. El otro ni siquiera había notado su presencia aún.

— Uhm…— Edd abrió la boca para decir algo más, hasta que decidió que definitivamente era una mala idea. Dio media vuelta, dispuesto a largarse. Después de todo, en algún momento se tendría que cansar Eddy de decirle gallina.

— ¿Buscabas algo, perdedor?

La suerte no estaba de su lado. Definitivamente.

— Eh…Hola, Kevin. ¿Lindo día el de hoy, no? — No le miró a la cara, al contrario. Miraba de lado, lo cual se arrepintió de inmediato al visualizar a Ed y Eddy, los cuales estaban haciendo movimientos exagerados con los labios de manera burlona, para "animar" a Edd a cumplir con su reto. Y no estaba funcionando, se estaba avergonzando aún más.

Kevin sólo arqueó la ceja, inconsciente de lo que pasaba detrás de él.

— ¿Por qué no estás con tus amigos, los bobos? — Le miró sospechosamente, mientras Eddy se aguantaba las enormes ganas de gritarle que le estaba oyendo.

— Oh, eso. De hecho es una historia muy graciosa, verás… — Se rascó la nuca, enserio no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

— ¿Ajá? — Kevin comenzaba a perder el interés en la conversación, la cual parecía no ir a ningún lado.

— ¿Sabías que el Sol libera más energía en un segundo que toda la energía consumida por la humanidad desde su inicio?

— …¿Qué?

De acuerdo, ahora hasta sus amigos se habían aburrido.

— ¡Hazlo de una vez, Doble D! ¡No tenemos todo el día! — Eddy le gritó desde donde se encontraba. Al diablo su escondite, se estaba tardando demasiado.

Kevin volteó a ver, ya con un tic en la ceja.

—De acuerdo perdedores, ¿¡qué están tramand…

Silencio de nuevo.

Edd, también ya harto de la situación, había agarrado los hombros del pelirrojo. Este, por la sorpresa, volteó a verle y en ese pequeño pero oportuno momento el pelinegro aprovechó para posar sus labios sobre los de Kevin.

Al separarse, ambos tenían una expresión desencajada, rara. Kevin aún no asimilaba que acababa de pasar y por qué el otro le había besado. Edd no quería dar explicación alguna, sonrojado.

— ¡Hahahaha, hubieran visto sus caras! ¿Los grabaste, Ed?

—¡Claro que sí, Eddy! — Levantó el pulgar en forma de aprobación, sosteniendo una cámara. — ¡Doble D está rojo!

— Vamos a ver… ¡Tonto! ¡La tapa estaba puesta! — Eddy quería golpearse la cara. Tan magnífico momento y ni una prueba de que había sucedido. — Cómo sea, tortolitos, Doble D ya tiene que retirarse. El dinero no se hace sólo y necesitamos sus inventos.

Dicho esto, se llevó arrastrando a Edd, el cual se había cubierto la cara con su gorro por la vergüenza, mientras se cuestionaba el por qué le hizo caso al otro.

Kevin se llevó la mano a sus labios, preguntándose qué carajos había sucedido. ¿Un beso? Entre más lo pensaba, menos tenía sentido la situación. Sentía un extraño revoloteo en el estómago.

Se encogió de hombros, intentando ignorarlo y tranquilizar su respiración. 

Su venganza hacia esos bobos vendría después.

¿Fin?

* * *

Primero que nada, Ann no me mates B(. Segundo: Oh dios como apesto en las descripciones ;u; .

Primera vez que escribo un KevEdd. Espero no haya quedado taaan OCC, no saben cómo me frustré por no saber que escribir. Por cierto ando en exámenes mientras escribo esto 8D. ¡Viva la irresponsabilidad!

Bueh, lo de siempre: ¿Algún comentario? ¿Duda? ¿Tomatazos? Acepto lo que sea 1313. ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
